Teardrops
by Hena
Summary: Songfic- Teardrops on my guitar! Max has just learned Fang is in love with this girl named Lisa Whor! What will she do about it? One-shot. 3 Hena Please Review-Thanks!


Hey guys, this is my first one-shot songfic. I really hope you like it! Please Review! Thank you SOOO much! Also check out my other stories. I need to get started on updating. LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH XOXO

Hena

P.S. Sorry if it's OOC.

"Max!" Fang my bestest friend yelled from across the hall. He bounded to me with a huge smile planted on his face, the one that kind of makes you wonder what he's thinking.

"Hey," I call back when he came close enough to hear me without me yelling at him.

"Guess what?" His eyes were full of what looked like adventure.

"You finally aced your test," I laughed at his face expression as I took the books out of my locker.

"No, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," he stated as if I was the most stubborn person in the world.

"Fang, come 'on I spent years with your "Guess what's," so know I'm not guessing tell me," I replied walking toward the doors to our small, but abundant school.

"I met a girl," He said with his amazing eyes dancing with the thought of the girl in his head," And I think I finally got it right."

This hurt me more than ever before; he never had stars in his eyes when he talked about girls he liked. He never had stars in his eyes when he talked about me.

With the same fake smile, every time I remember him and his previous girl friends.

"Who is it, Fang!" Deceiving my nonchalant wall for a second.

"Lisa Whor, the red head. I think she's in your math class," he smiled so genuinely I lost my train of thought.

Lisa. I should have known. Beautiful, Red headed, and nice. Three things I never of myself as, but why couldn't fun, tough, and honest be enough?

"Are you sure about this?" I said feeling my eyes prick with tears just waiting to come out. I willed them back in and started making my exit out of the school and towards my car.

Fang, he's always been there for me. Ever since my parents died, he's always been my right side man, my silent and mysterious neighbor, and my best friend. I can't see or think of him ever, without noticing how happy and normal he makes me. He was the one who beat up the kids who had made fun of me for being an adopted child. He was the one who always was there to give me a hug when I was downright sad or even angry. The first guy who ever told me I was pretty and not to worry what others say. He was the one who was in _all _of my memories. He opened up to me and I opened up to him and we both changed for the good. But the fact that keeps bursting out of my head is that we will never to be together ever. There is no forever with us. As much as I try to hide it and deny it, it keeps repeating in my head like a song," I need everything that we should be." The one in my dreams that always saves me from the horrible monster called my life. The only guy I could ever see myself with.

"You know me, I'm not sure about anything...but she is different," Fang replied with a smile. The one I loved so dang much.

"Different as in good or bad," I said hiding my nerves. We were already at my car, so I decided to sit in the driver's seat with the door open letting my legs hang outside.

"Good, definitely good," he smirked at the image in his head.

"Well, Miss Whor sure is in luck because you are one different guy," I replied madly, but also honestly and dropped my face finding my hands interesting. I calmed myself before I looked up, and saw Fang give a huge grin.

"Geez, no need to be jealous of my good fortune," he laughed totally missing everything.

"Whatever, good luck Fang," I picked up my feet, closed the car door, and drove the hell out of the parking lot, not really caring where I was going.

_Why did he have to take everything so chill? He doesn't even realize what he does to me. Sometimes I wanted to rip his throat out. _I silently cursed him as I drove not really caring how I was going to find my way back.

Just then something caught my eye. It was Lisa Whor and her 'friends.' I immediately stopped the car beside where they were sipping on their perfect fruity drinks and stepped out. An instant of outburst, I managed to harass Lisa and embarrass myself beyond repair.

"Lisa, you better take care of Fang, okay. He is an amazing person and you love him with everything you got. You look into his eyes and know how you're lucky you are. And if you break his heart I'll break your whorish face." I started messing up my words because my tears were escaping.

"Max, are you alright," Lisa said acting like the Angel I knew she wasn't.

"Hey Lisa, don't pull that Angel shit with me, you are never going to be good enough for Fang, but because he can't see that, you better not hurt him."

Ignoring her crummy comebacks I ran back to my car and pulled out of the side parking and flipped her off as I drove away. I hope my message got through because I knew Fang was going to kill me when he found out.

I turned on the radio and Neyo came up with So Sick. _I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow. So why can't I turn of the radio?_ I turned off the radio to sick of love songs just as Neyo had said. I remembered the song me and Fang made when we were in middle school for a project and that kept playing in my mind. It reminded me of how perfect and flawless he can make you feel until you return back into reality. Everything is better with Fang, but he can't see it. He can't ever know, because I believe it will change our friendship forever.

Fang makes me laugh every time we talk, even when I don't want to. When I'm with him I feel as if it's only him and me.

As I finally drive home alone I see a wishing star and blow a kiss hoping one day it will reach him and he realizes the truth.

I decide to drive around the neighborhood once to get my emotions straight. _Come 'on Max, you don't need Fang. You can have hot and perfect Dylan. _I slapped that thought out of my mind._ NO!_

It is about 12 o'clock at night and Fang has called my phone 50 times, probably since Lisa had called him and told him what I said. My foster parents saw the sadden look on my face, but gladly decided not to say anything. All the time he's taken up, but I can't ever get enough of. Why can't he see, that he should be with me.

I ran up to my room, walking into a room full of Fang. Pictures splattered the walls of me and him. I can't handle it anymore. I began tearing off my whole wall paper of my wall. I grab my guitar, jump on my bed and began to sing as tears roll out of my eyes:

"Fang looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Fang talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Fang walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Fang looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see."

I love you, Fang. I fell asleep.

© TAYLOR SWIFT PUB DESIGNEE; HILLSBORO VALLEY SONGS; SONY/ATV SOUNDS D/B/A TIMBER PUB CO; SONY/ATV SONGS D/B/A TREE PUBG CO:

As you can tell I don't own that song, it is written by the brilliant Taylor Swift. I was kind of bored when I wrote this, but flames welcomed. Please Review, and Thank you for reading. Check out my other stories and press the subscribe button! Thanks!

3 Hena


End file.
